User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 17 of 75: Leolab (Lloyd) v Cfp3157 (Shengway)
Lloyd Kumar: The Mercenary Great Captain from India Attacking Tian Sheng/Christian Kenway: The Mercenary General Prologue Yao, Ryan, and James all enter the doorway, and at the junction they turn left, walking opposite the corridor leading to the area they had termed "The Arena". After walking through a hallway for a while, they come across what appears to be a library filled with similar screens to the ones in The Arena. "Lloyd would love this," Ryan whispers, picking up one of the screens. "It looks like biographical information on all the combatants who have passed through - and transcripts of their fights." "There's a section which seems similar to Chat, but much more organized," Yao says, seeing a section of screens that were filled with user comments. Something about a "chatmod" - he assumed that was what they called the Yellow-trimmed cloaks. They saw a grey-cloaked Anon fiddling with the pad, making changes to what was written. Moments later, a grey-cloaked User walked towards it with a Purple-trimmed User. The User handed the screen to the Purple-trimmed one and he touched a device to it. The screen reverted to its prior state. "Thanks, Hayden. Rollbacks are useful," the User says. Yao, Ryan, and James sneak back to the entrance before they hear the rest of the conversation. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = *Weapons: **Long Range: Composite Recurve Bow with poisoned armor-piercing arrows **Polearm: Halberd (axe head opposite a slotted dismounting hook; shaft ends in a pike). **Main-hand: Talwar **Off-hand: short axe (2 ft handle) *Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Attacking Siege Weaponry: *All units are armored with riveted plated mail and a barbute *3 15 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. **3 people per canon; secondary is a short axe and a tower shield *1 Mining Team **20 people per team; secondary is a Falcata-style shortsword and a dagger. *1 Trebuchet launching clusters of rocks, jars of Greek Fire, and pieces of dead bodies **10 people on the Trebuchet, secondary is a Kilij and kite shield *3 Ladder Teams **15 people per team, secondary is a short axe and an Aspis shield *1 Battering Ram; wood log with metal tip. Has wooden siding to protect from arrows. Thin sheets of metal are put on the siding to resist fire. **16 people on the ram; secondary weapon is an Aspis shield and a short spear *1 Belfry; metal-plated wood **25 people pushing the Belfry, secondary for 12 is a Zweihander, secondary for 12 is a Khanda, secondary for 1 (leader) is a Kilij. *1 overall commander for siege weaponry wearing Riveted Plated Mail and a Barbute **Specialized weapon: European-style Bastard Sword and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Buckler Supply Lines: Organized into two sections: attacking the defender's supply lines and defending my own. There is one overall commander for both. Command in the field is given on a rotating basis based on seniority. *Attack defender's: **219 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **218 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over plate bracers and greaves with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Defend my own: **218 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **219 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) under plate bracers and greaves & barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Commander: **Full plate armor ***Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe ***Secondary Weapon: Mace ***Horse armor: Plate Crossbowmen: *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 10 crossbowmen and 10 loaders. All members are capable crossbowmen and can fill in if others are hurt. *500 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *500 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *25 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *2 Division Commanders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over Riveted Chainmail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Dual 45-cm Khanda-style shortswords *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Shock Troops *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. *2000 Shock Troops wearing full plate armor & Armet **Specialized weapon: Poleaxe (axe-head, pike point, dismounting hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short warhammers (hammer, hook) *100 Squad Leaders wearing full plate over chainmail and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short axes (axehead, hook) *4 Division Leaders wearing Laminar and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Short Spear and Aspis **Secondary Weapon: Shortsword and Aspis *1 Overall Leader wearing plate armor over Riveted plated chainmail with a Bascinet (he's a big guy) **Special: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary: warhammer and plated, spiked targe. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Reserve *Organized into squads of 20 men each *60 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler *3 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler **Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler *1 Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet Support *536 people producing necessary materials for siege engines **Secondary weapon: Pata and buckler *2 High Marshals wearing Brigandine over Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) w/ halfhelm **Specialized weapon: dual Pata-style shortswords **Secondary Weapon: Dual Katars *10 General's Guard wearing full plate over leather w/ close helm **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and Kite Shield *1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over leather w/ Kachi kabuto **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Tower Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and tower Shield Strategy *Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own *Harass defenders on walls with crossbowmen *Launch any enemy dead or post-interrogation POWs over in trebuchets *When dead or living are unavaliable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get ladders & belfry in, though the belfry is often used as a decoy. *Shock Troops are used in critical junctures, but are also used as diversions. *Infantry is used after entrance is made in walls, via ladders, or by the belfry. *General's Guard protects the general, High Marshals are given command during large periods of activity. *Leads from a few ranks behind the front. *Reserve is put in where needed. *Focused solely on capturing. Doesn't care if all enemy fighters are killed or none are. *Stringent anti-infiltration measures *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Defending: 1. Scorpion Ballistas: Armed with large steel bolts and explosive bolts. Crew: 2 men. Number of Scorpions: 4 2. Catapults: Armed with both stones, barrels of gun powder, and rotten meat. Crew: Four men, one horse. Num bers: 4 3. Barricades: Long stakes planted outside the fortress. LIMITS use of cavalry and siege weaponry. Coated in oil. 1 set= 15 spikes at a 10 yard distance from each other. Crew: None required. Sets: 4 4. Archers: Armor: Leather Lamellar. Weapons: Longbow (Primary) and War Hammer. They shoot primitive explosive arrows at the barrels of gunpowder. Advantage: Fire en masse at enemy, higher vantage point. Disadvantage: Less protected than snipers, poor melee skills. Number: 2,000 5. Crossbow Snipers: Armor: None. Weapons: Steel Crossbow w/ Steel bolts and flaming bolts (Primary) and Dirk Dagger (Secondary). They shoot the flaming bolts at the barricades, further limiting their use. Advantage: Completely protected inside castle walls. Disadvantage: If anyone manages to make it over the walls, they will get slaughtered. Number: 2,000 6. soldati Elite: Look above at soldati Elite for arms and armor. Stationed on and inside the ramparts. Numbers: 1,946 (not counting the bodyguards for the captains.) 7. Foot Soldiers: If gate is breached, these men hold off the attackers until the townspeople flee. Look at foot soldiers for arms and armor. Numbers: 1,476 Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Defending: Hold Firm and Raid (Sends small parties out for food, water, and possbly psycological warfare.) Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions |-|Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-|Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Lloyd is sitting in his command tent, giving his commanders their orders. Most of his army is in place, and he has a plan. “Okay – priority here is cutting off their supply lines. We’ve already had a couple deserters from the enemy. We’re facing Christian Kenway, formerly Tian Sheng. He served under me before. He’s capable, but has his weaknesses. High Marshal Mateus, take a quarter of our shock troops and infantry. Work with Cavalry Commander Boscogn, and take those supply lines.” “Will do, sir.” “The rest of you have an equally important job. Kenway likes to make bets with his troops. You have to give him enough trouble that he’ll focus away from his supply lines. Make trouble, but not so much that he’ll look for easier targets. Put the crossbowmen to good use, and use the remaining infantry and shock troops to divert. And if you can get a break with the siege engines, go for it.” Christian Kenway is drinking with his men. “Try to hit their siege weaponry. It’ll be key to letting us survive,” he says, slurring his words, “They’ll try and breach the walls.” He staggers into the hallway leading to his quarters, and sees Abu Shalim walking past. “Shalim! I’ve got some bad news,” he says, appearing to sober a bit. “I recognized the battle formation – it’s Lloyd Kumar we’re up against. He’s good – and has a reputation.” “I’m sensing a ‘but’ here” “But I’ve served under him. I know how he thinks. He’s going to use his infantry and crossbowmen to distract us from his siege engines. Those are the real key. He can get them up quickly and can do major damage. Make sure the men target the siege emplacements, and make sure I remember this in the morning.” 1 Month, 10 Days, 19 Hours. Lloyd walked through his camp, munching on an apple. Alongside him was a deserter from Kenway’s army. “I’m happy you cooperated,” Lloyd said, “I’d’ve not wanted to waste my interrogation methods.” “Waste, sir?” “You have to change it up a bit; it helps both you and your victims.” “I’ll keep that in mind.” They reached the edge of the camp. “You’ll have the rest of the food I was promised?” “Only if you have that door open.” Christian Kenway slumped in his room. The rations had almost run out. Their supply trains had stopped coming. The few of his raiding parties that returned said they were delivering to his enemy. One of his generals, Fernando da Madrid, entered. “’Ello Fernando.” “Hello. You know, I was just thinking…” “You? Thinking?” “Yes. I do that more often than you. Lloyd is a noble. We should have used that sooner; he has to be versed in politics. We should make a deal. But I have other news.” “Fernando, you look almost relieved.” “Yes. I’ve had… reports. Looks like the siege is going to be lifted soon.” “Why? Lloyd wouldn’t abandon a contract, not even for a better offer.” “I don’t know. Just passing on information. Well, it’s time for me to sleep.” Lloyd led four squads of his shock troops to the door. He’d figured out who the deserter was, thanks to his interrogations. A man named Fernando da Madrid, one of Kenway’s generals. Naturally suspicious, he has several of his guard protecting him. The door opens, and the deserter walks out. Alone. It’s a good start. Lloyd signals to his men to march forward and slaughter every member of the opposition. “Do you have the food?” “Indeed,” Lloyd says, tossing him a bag. “Don’t eat it all at once. Now run away, and keep running. Before I tell my men that you are no longer under my orders.” Lloyd walks in, moving behind his shock troops, making light conversation with his guards. “What did you slip in that bag?” “Something to ensure his loyalty,” Lloyd says, smiling, “He won’t betray anyone from now on.” One of his shock troops comes up to him and salutes. “We’ve found Kenway, sir,” he says, “Looks like someone else got to him first.” A brief flash of light returns the generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 11 Days, 0 Hours, 23 Minutes. *Total Losses: 8,567 **Kenway: 7,501 **Lloyd: 1,066 Category:Blog posts